


[Podfic] Closer to Flying

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [49]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: "Sam Wilson had thought he had excellent gaydar. The sort of neighborhood he grew up in, then the military, a near-flawless gaydar was a survival essential.He was going to have to revise it to “has excellent gaydar in person”. Because he had never had the slightest inkling that Captain America might be gay."A quick fic to help increase the amount of Steve/Sam fic there is here.**Winter Soldier Spoilers from beginning to end**





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Closer to flying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410253) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> Recorded as a party favor for lattice_frames for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thanks to odsbodkins for having blanket permission! <3

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan

| 

## Closer to Flying

  


**Author:** odsbodkins  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:**  
Steve/Sam; Past Steve/Bucky  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** "Sam Wilson had thought he had excellent gaydar. The sort of neighborhood he grew up in, then the military, a near-flawless gaydar was a survival essential.  
  
He was going to have to revise it to “has excellent gaydar in person”. Because he had never had the slightest inkling that Captain America might be gay."  
  
A quick fic to help increase the amount of Steve/Sam fic there is here.  
  
**Winter Soldier Spoilers from beginning to end**  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Closer%20to%20Flying.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1410253) | **Wordcount:** 2405  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Closer%20to%20Flying.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB| **Duration:** 0:15:03  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20Closer%20to%20Flying.m4b) | **Size:** 7.3 MB| **Duration:** 0:15:03  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
